Tangled XMen Virsion
by RedRobin789
Summary: "One is a drop of the sun fell to the on a cliff side near the sea, where a fell grew a flower.  The flower looked like a lily only blue with yellow swilling patterns."  Kurt/Scott *SLASH*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Tangled X-Men Virsion  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I dont not own the Tangled or X-men**

**Rating: T**

**Paring: Kurt/NightCrawler x Scott/Cyclopes **

**A/N:please take in mind i did not really proofread this. no beta reader either so be nice.**

* * *

><p>One is a drop of the sun fell to the on a Cliffside near the sea, where a fell grew a flower. The flower looked like a lily only blue with yellow swilling patterns.<p>

This flower is more than beautiful, this flower possesses magical ability.

A cloaked figure appeared from the woods near on the hidden Cliffside. A woman's fiery red hair stood out against the blue cloak that covered her body. In the moonlight shined over her pale skin I was covered in wrinkles. This old woman once had a beautiful name, Raven, she had long ago abandoned it when she became A which. Her name now was Mystique. The witch he hated people, was every bone in her being. There was nothing more that she hated than other human being. She was no longer human. This greedy woman used the magic of the flower to replenish her youth. Her wrinkles faded the aches and pain of old age dulled. Her new found youth lasted only a few seconds. The blue and gold flower was pure as life itself, to use it for oneself is greedy. The flower was cursed to protect it from greed. Mystique's skin turned blue and scaly. She found that the flower mutated her genes. The flower gave her the gift to change her shape. Man, woman, boy, girl, kingdom guard, or thug; anyone or anything.

* * *

><p>Years passed since the flower was first found. A kingdom develops on a far off the island. The king and queen were loved and adored by all. Rejoiced when Queen Charlotte became one with child; she was almost ready to give birth when she fell ill. King Erik sent all of the Kingdome's guards to find a mystical flower, that said to cure any disease. The guards left on boats to the main land. On her cliff, Mystique saw the men coming. As the voices grow closer mystique panic, did not want the flower to found. She put camouflage over the flower to hide it, but as she ran away she knocked off the camouflage. Exposing the flower, she hide in the bushes and waited. Unfortunately for her when a man saw the flower. The man took the flower that king.<p>

The flower always been into a tea, and if it to the queen. The Queen gave birth to had a healthy baby boy. Sadly the curse of the flower became the babies curse as well. His skin was blue and furry, his eyes will golden yellow just as bright as a flower. He only had three fingers at each hand, and only two toes on each foot. His legs look like ones of back legs of dog. The most unusual feature was the tail that waved with his emotion. Despite his appearance King Erik and Queen Charlotte loved the boy was all their heart. The king and queen released a flying lantern to celebrate the boy's birth.

That night Mystique Central palace, more specifically the prince's room; no one saw a tiny ant climb up the side of the castle.

"Hello my beauty" mystique and softly in a gentle voice to the sleeping child.

/_flower gleam and glow_

_Let power shine_

_Make the clock reverse _

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Change the fates design_

_Make the clock reverse _

_Bring back what once was mine.\_

The Prince's hair (not the fur) began to glow. Mystique felt age drain out of her, she was young again not in appearance but in energy. She took a look of the boy's hair in her hand, cut it. That hair turned black, she she looked at Boy's head the part of the hair that she cut had turned black as well. Mystique realized to keep her flower she needed to take the baby with her.

From their chamber Erik and Charlotte, herd their child's cries and ran to him. They were just in time to see it hooded figure with glowing yellow eyes out jump off the balcony with the new prince.

Every year King Erik and Queen Charlotte release of flying lantern in hopes that it prince will return.

* * *

><p>Mystique to the boy deep into the woods to a secret tower; mystique raised the boy as her own. Every year the lost prince snuck of his room to watch the floating lights that appears ever night on his birthday. As he stares at them in awe he can't help but feel that they were meant for him.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Mystique to the boy deep into the woods to a secret tower; mystique raised the boy as her own. Every year the lost prince snuck of his room to watch the floating lights that appears ever night on his birthday. As he stares at them in awe he can't help but feel that they were meant for him.

From the single window that rest at the top of the tower, comes a little cat. Said cat burst out of that window like there was a fire on the other side. The cat, A little brown tabby, with a little tuff of white fur that covered one of her little eyes, climbed on to one of the flower boxes that, was just out of view of the window. The window burst open for the second time that day. Kurt stuck his blue furry head out the window. The black and red dress he always wear seem to shine in the early morning sun.

"Hm, I guess I was vrong, Rouge isn't out here," Kurt's German accent was thick as cement. Rouge let out sigh of relief as Kurt went back inside. Rouge though she was safe felt something wrap around her chest, next thing she knew she was hanging upside down staring at Kurt "Found you!~" Kurt had a smug smirk on his face .Kurt's long blue her was wrapped around stomach. Rouge sighed,_ Can we find something else to do this is boring. _

"No, Rouge this is not boring" the cat stared at with o'really look. "Fine! Vhat do you vant to do?" the cat perked up and pointed down at the lush garden, complete with a pond. " No, Rouge ve can not go down ther-"

"Oh, Kurt, please let down your hair" sweet, yet scratchy voice call for down at the bottom of the tower Kurt called home. Kurt rushed to the window, he saw a familiar red hair, blue skin woman down on the grass that looked soft. Kurt let go off Rouge, who rushed upstairs to hide under Kurt's bed. Kurt quickly picked up his long blue hair, through it out the window for the woman to grab on to. Kurt used all the strength he had to pull her up. Once the woman was through the window, she was wrapped in a bear hug.

"Guten tag, Mutter," Kurt's voice was muffled because his face was mashed into his mother's back. Mystique sighed, _He wants something,_ she thought,_ he gets extra touchy when he wants something._

"Kurt you can tell me what you want, after you sing for me," she turned around and looked at Kurt.

"How did you know I vantsomething, Mutter?" his face was full of surprise, Mystique chuckled.

"I just know you to well, Kurt." Kurt accepted that answer, he rushed off. Mystique slowly walked to the fireplace to sit in the old, musty, velvet chair that was never moved. Kurt was rushing around getting things, a footrest and hair brush. His pushed Mystique down in to the chair, put his hair in her hand along with the brush and started singing as fast as he could. Kurt's hair started to glow a little blue color, it looked like glowing blue water was pouring down his hair. Mystique started to brush fast to try and catch up to how fast Kurt was singing. As Kurt finished a puff of magic burst into Mystique's face.

"Not so fast next time, Kurt."

"Sorry Mutter, but I know vhat I vant for my birthday," Kurt was squirming on the footrest he was sitting on. "I Vant-"

Mystique cut Kurt off. "It's not your birthday. Your birthday was last year." She was still brushing Kurt's long hair.

"That's the thing about birthdays, there kind of annual thing, Mutter." He paused "Like I vas saying, I really vant to go see the floating lights" the blue skinned woman stop the brushing of the hair for a moment. She know what Kurt meant by "floating lights", she had no idea that Kurt had ever seen the lanterns that the King and Queen let fly in ever year on Kurt's birthday. She decided it was best to play dumb.

"You mean the stars, we can lo-"

"No Mutter, I have charted the stars-"he pointed up. _When did he paint that_ Mystique thought, for this was the first time she was seeing them. "The lights are not stars and they only appear on my birthday, for some reason I feel like they're meant for me." Kurt pulled back the curtain above the fire place to revel another painting. This one still looked wet; it was the night sky with those blasted lanterns.

"No, Kurt you are not going to go see those lights." There was slight hint anger in her voice, "You are going to stay here," these word crushed Kurt's heart, and Mystique could see it in his face. He looked like someone kicked puppy in front of him._ Great now I'm the bad guy_. Was the thought that passed through her mind as she could she see tears forming in his eyes? "I will allow you to go out on the roof and watch them," Mystique was trying to cheer up her 'son', it wasn't working as well as she thought it would.

A weak voiced "ok," was the only response she got from the fuzzy blue boy before he started to walk away.

"I'm doing this for your wellbeing, Kurt," he stop at the top of the stairs to listen, but didn't look at her. "There are dangerous monster out there that would kill you without a second thought. Mother knows best"

Kurt stood there for a while, letting what the women in blue said sink in. "Ja, Mutter knows best," he whispered just load enough for Mystique to hear. Then walk into his room.

**(Page break Page break Page break Page break Page break Page break Page break)**

Rouge came out from under the bed when she saw Kurt's blue, two toed feet walk in; his body language said his was depressed. He took a piece of his hair, and used it like a whip to open the skylight. He climbed up the rafting and out on to the roof. Rouge was starting get worried; the only acknowledgement he gave her was a sad, sad smile. Even though Kurt was on the roof, his hair was so long draped down inside and made a neat pile on the floor. Rouge climbed Kurt's soft hair up on to the roof. Kurt was sitting by the edge, carelessly dangling his feet of the side of the roof.

Rouge smiled, as much as a cat can, when she remembered the time that witch first found out about Kurt's "thinking" place.

She nudged his arm to get his attention. "oh, hallo Rouge" the brown little cat with the white tuff of fur on her hand smiled for the second time that day; Till she saw the streams of tears running down his face.

_Hey, you look sad, what she do this time?_ Rouge decided it was Kurt's turn to smile. She crawled into his lap.

"I know you remember the Mutter first found me up here sitting like this. She got so made so subconsciously turn bright Red." He paused and smiled. _Finally_ Rouge thought. Kurt was looking up to the sky. "I am going to see those lights in person!"

_What! Kurt you would be going outside! _ Kurt took Rouge off his lap and stood up. " I. AM. GOING. TO . SEE. THODE. LIGHTS. IN. PERSON!" Kurt was talking load, not enough to alert, the evil witch downstairs. Kurt turned to Rouge "Mutter think I am not strong enough to protect myself, she didn't have to say it. I will find a way to prove it to her by tomorrow. I know it!" Kurt Ran over to the sun roof and jumped, flip in midair that turned into a dive, on to Kurt's bed below. Leaving Rouge stunned, still on the roof; after a minute Rouge ran right after him jumping in the sun roof with just as much flare as Kurt did.


End file.
